Tails (Game Character)
|-|Tails= |-|Classic Tails= |-|Piloting Cyclone= |-|Classic Super Tails= |-|Adventure Super Tails= Summary Tails is an anthropomorphic fox cub born exclusively with two twin-tails, hence his nickname. Because of his abnormality, he was the subject of bullying during his youth. One day however, he met Sonic the Hedgehog and was inspired to become as cool as him after seeing him run like the wind. Tails soon after began following Sonic on his adventures and has since become his best friend and sidekick. He is able to use his twin-tails to fly by rotating them like helicopter rotors and is a mechanic genius and aerial pilot. A gentle and sweet-natured soul, Tails was initially timid and lacked courage. After meeting Sonic, however, Tails became more confident about himself, eventually growing up to be a more outgoing, brave and independent individual and a hero in his own right. Since encountering Sonic, Tails has looked up to him and stood by his side, helping him however he can during their adventures. Credit to Nibroc-Rock for the Classic Tails, Classic Super Tails and Adventure Super Tails renders. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | Likely 5-B | 5-B | 4-A Name: Miles "Tails" Prower Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Gender: Male Age: 8 Classification: Anthropomorphic fox with two tails Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Spin Dash, Genius Intelligence, Highly skilled pilot and mechanic | Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Healing and Forcefield Creation via machines, Shapeshifting and Gravity Manipulation via Color Powers | Energy Projection | All of the previous abilities on a dramatically enhanced scale, Can fly without his tails Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to Classic Sonic and Knuckles since he is also capable of damaging the bosses) | Likely Planet level (Not as strong as Sonic or other beings, but not too far off from their power, as his gadgets can also make him stronger) | Planet level (Overpowered GUN's drones and the Eggwalker) | Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to other Super characters) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ | Likely FTL (Can move fast enough to keep up with a casual Sonic) with FTL reactions and combat speed (Able to react to attacks from Sonic and other FTL characters). Higher with Jet Anklets | Athletic Human. Higher flight speed (Escaped an explosion that engulfed Prison Island). FTL in cart mode and in reactions | Unknown. At least FTL+, likely higher (Comparable to Super Sonic) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Lifted "Omori" in Tails' Skypatrol which weighed 10 tons). Class P as Super Tails. Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Likely Planet Class | Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Likely Planet level | Planet level (Took attacks from the Eggwalker) | Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High. Limitless with Cyclone and as Super Tails. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with his attacks and abilities | Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. | Standard melee range. Interstellar with his attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: Miles Electric, Projectile Rings and various gadgets, such as a robotic arm, a cannon which fires electrical energy, bombs and boxing gloves | Volkan Cannon, lock-on system, propeller, missile launchers, Power Laser | Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Genius (A gifted mechanic and pilot, also acts as mission control for Sonic's quests, Has an IQ of 300, determined the functions, elements, and purposes of the Gizoid androids just by looking at them, claims he is smart enough to build a TV out of paperclips and reprogram a supercomputer using a toothpick and dishwashing detergent) Weaknesses: Tails is astraphobic, he lacks self-confidence, though he has been steadily improving on this since Sonic Adventure | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tails: *'Tail Swipe:' Tails does a 360° spin, lashing out with his twin tails to damage any enemies in front of him. **'Super Tail Swipe:' Tails performs a Tail Swipe at high speeds, forming a large, light blue wave as his tails are swung increasing his attack range. **'Rapid Tails Attack:' An advanced form of the Tail Swipe move where Tails performs a chain of continuous Tail Swipes in rapid succession. **'Tornado Attack:' Tails performs a Tail Swipe at such incredible speeds and force that it forms air currents around him, making him resemble a mini tornado. *'Spin Attack:' Tails curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. **'Spin Jump:' A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. **'Spin Dash:' Tails rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speed in ball form. *'Dummy Ring Bomb:' Tails throws several dummy rings that explode on impact. *'Dummy Ring Snipe:' Tails throws a single dummy ring after aiming. *'Dummy Ring Blitz:' Tails throws a box filled with dummy rings from the air that explode and release several dummy rings that explode on contact. *'Tails Heal:' Tails utilizes a healing machine in order to recover from damage. *'Magic Hook:' Tails uses the Magic Hand to deliver a punch at opponents. The Magic Hand appears to be a boxing glove attached to a spring-like object, allowing him to swing the invention around his body before hitting the opponent. *'Energy Ball:' Tails summons the Energy ball, a red arm cannon, and shoots a yellow sphere-shaped energy projectile at the opponent. *'Flick:' Tails summons the Big Hand, a large, gloved hand, which appears from underground to flick opponents. *'Chu² Bomb:' Tails summons a mouse-shaped bomb which runs on the ground and actively seeks out opponents. Color Powers: *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Tails transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Tails gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Tails can also bounce off them as if they were a reflective surface. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of an Indigo Wisp Tails turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Tails essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Tails is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Tails the ability to levitate through midair. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Tails turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Tails can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Tails to move through water like a living torpedo. Gear: *'Miles Electric:' A multi-functional electronic handheld device that serves as Tails and his allies' most frequently used gadget and tool. It is like an advanced hand-held computer that possesses several advanced functionalities, including video communication and radar operation for detecting hostile targets. It can as well interface with Tornado-1, essentially turning it into a control panel for the bi-plane. In Sonic Colors, Tails upgraded the Miles Electric into an alien translator, allowing it to translate Wisp language, albeit only into binary code, meaning only Tails could read it. *'Cyclone:' The Cyclone is a Tornado-style mech resembling the Tornado 2. The Cyclone most noticeably has three alternate modes which it can reconfigure its structure into: a plane mode, a walker mode, and a cart mode. In plane mode, it becomes a rocket-powered monoplane. In walker mode, it becomes a bipedal mech suited for combat. In cart mode, it becomes a four-wheeled cart which can drive at high speeds. The Cyclone is one of Tails' most powerful creations, capable of overpowering all kinds of robot drones belonging to GUN and can even overpower Dr. Eggman's Eggwalker. It is armed with various weapons, including the Volkan Cannon mini-gun, a laser target, a grabbling hook, and two kinds of missile launchers which can either shoot homing missiles at locked targets or missile barrages. Its most potent weapon however, is a large multi-colored laser which it can fire from the front. *'Medi Bot:' Tails deploys a robot that heals him and his allies. *'Shield Bot:' Tails deploys a robot that generates a forcefield. *'Bombs:' Tails carries several different types of bombs, such as regular bombs, napalm bombs, Chu2 bombs, Dummy Ring bombs and flash grenades. Key: Classic Tails | Adventure and Modern Tails | With Cyclone | Super Tails Note: Classic Super Tails may be non-canon or dubiously canon as he is exclusive to Sonic 3 and Mania. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Animals Category:Speedsters Category:Male Characters Category:Foxes Category:Mechanics Category:Kids Category:Pilots Category:Sega Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Mammals Category:Sidekicks Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Technology Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4